To Florida part 2
by gehem
Summary: After to have spend the night together, Liz has to chose between her husband and her lover.


Liz holds his hand in hers, she draws her to him and starts to unbutton his shirt, he runs a hand through her hair, she looks at him and bites her lower lip sensually letting it go back to its place. She slides her hands under his shirt and slowly makes it down along his shoulders. His hands down the length of her body under her dress and go to directly touch her skin, he can feel she has goose bumps, but he is certain that it is not the cold. Her hands back down his neck, and she puts his face closer to hers, she smiles, it is a smile he has never seen on her for him. She kisses him and her hands go behind his back and then moves to the front of his pants. As she unbuttons it, she kisses him and he feels all the desire and passion that dwells him taking possession of her. His hands raise the dress she wears to remove it completely when she detaches her lips to him. Her naked breast moves up and down to the rhythm of her breathing, she looks away, this is one of those moments when she hates being naked, what is more, in front of Jack. He draws her to him and whispers quietly in her ear: "You're gorgeous."

He goes up gently to her face, his hands wandering now freely on her naked body. Before kissing her again, she noticed that his eyes became bluer than she has ever seen. While he kisses her tenderly he brings her to the bed, laying her softly, she relies on her arms to stay seated. Her hair forming natural curls that he wants to grab in his hand, her frail shoulders form hollow where he wants to place his lips, and the small of her back, gives him the feeling of being a young man again. _He wants Liz Lemon_, and even if this sentence in his head seemed ironic some time ago, it became terribly real in this moment…

Liz is seated on the bed, she donned a shirt of Jack, she always dreamed of doing it, like in the movies. She observes Jack asleep next to her, she cannot help but smile, she knew he was extremely attractive for his age but he is also a great lover, he has never lied on this point. She rises carefully from the bed, in order not to wake him up, and she goes to the terrace, she cannot sleep, too many thoughts for the moment. While she is based on the railing, she sees a young couple running on the beach, the man reminds her of Criss. And she cannot help letting out a tear. She hastily wipes with the back of the hand. What will she do? She does not feel able to have a lover who is more Jack. But she loves both men equally, and does not want to lose any of them. Criss will not accept this compromise, he already had doubts about Jack, and she was reassured on this point.

_But what am I saying? A compromise, now I sound like Jack._

She comes back into the room, Jack moved to be on the back, the sheet lightly discovered his chest, she approaches the bed, and lay down beside him. She puts her hand under her chin, and she observes his chest back and forth under the calm rhythm of his breathing. She comes closer to his face, and carefully placed her lips to his. He opens his eyes. "Oh sorry I did not want to wake you up..." It replaces one of its strands of hair behind her ear. "If it is to wake me up like that, I don't care". His hand comes to lie behind her neck, and he attracts her to him to kiss her. She climbs on him to be more comfortable, and noticed she wears his shirt. As he begins to unbutton: "It looks good on you ..." and when it is fully opened "But I prefer it on me ..." She laughs, and he used it to pass over her.

His blue eyes have, again, this glow, which is new to her, he seems to hesitate to say the following sentence, his smile is less marked than before: « I think I'm in love with you Elizabeth…" She looks him more intensely, she hesitated, her mouth repeatedly opens and then closes, her eyes become brighter, she swallows and whispers: « I think I love you too. ».

The next morning, Liz wakes up in bed, alone, she has finally managed to fall asleep after her lovemaking with Jack. She raises her head from the cushion and looks around, daylight is already present, it must be mid-morning, she hears the deep voice of Jack resonate from the terrace, she straightens sits a few seconds at the foot of the bed to put her ideas in place. She looks for her dress, but she only sees that famous Jack's shirt she wore last night. She slips it and rising, she perceives her panties thrown on the ground; she blushed slightly, thinking back to how it landed there. She goes to the bathroom, passing the terrace, she sees Jack back. _Perfect, I'll be able to restyle!_

She arrives in front of a huge mirror, she noticed that her hair, for once, have a quite correct form. She begins to seek a comb in the different pockets that are arranged around the valve, and she falls on a condom pouch. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, she was not protected yesterday, twice, she was so accustomed with Criss, to get pregnant, she totally forgot to think of it with Jack…

But she cannot fall pregnant with Jack, It's impossible; it's been over five months she tries with Criss, and nothing, why would it work with Jack? She tries to reassure as she can, but this thought becomes more present. She pushes the condom in the pocket, as if she wanted to push that eventuality deep within herself. She finally found a brush, and using one of the systems she manages to make a bun with a pencil found near the office enthroned in the middle of the room. Then she exits to the terrace, Jack left his phone, he sits in front of a royal feast for a breakfast. He looks up at her while she comes closer. "Good morning." She tries to smile the more naturally she can. "Morning." She hesitates to kiss him but decides to sit directly; the condom is still in her mind.

"You want some coffee?" He grabs a large pitcher, she nods and he serves the dark beverage in one of those fancy cup that hotels have the knack to have. She takes the cup in her hands, but she puts it back almost immediately, she cannot act as if nothing had happened. "Jack, we need to talk ..." He closes the paper that he was reading and puts it beside him, but he talks before she does. "I know Liz, you're worried about Criss, you're married and you have committed the sin of adultery." She wants to replicate, but it is also one of her issues, she lets him go on. "I know what you feel about Criss, and I know what I feel for you ... and ..." He hesitates before continuing his sentence, he takes a deep breath: "apparently you are not indifferent to me either. " She observes him, silent, she knows he's right. He approaches her by basing on the table between them: "All I'm saying is that I've been there, I know it is possible to love two people at the same time ... " She admires him, he knows exactly what is going on in her head and that is also why her love for him is so strong. He gets up and approaches her, she follows him by look, he grabs her face. "I love you Liz Lemon, but I will not wait forever. And I do not like to share too much time." He leans to kiss her. She let go, powerless. When he finally frees her lips, he stands straight, smiling, he turns, heading towards the interior of the room. « By the way, I was wrong last night, this shirt fits you better than me… » She sighs and shakes her head, smiling.

Once again these nauseas, this is twice in the same week. Liz sits on the bed, she took her face in her hands trying to calm the unpleasant sensation that inhabits it. Criss is awakened by her deep breaths. "Hey Beautiful, are you okay?" "Not really…" She keeps her face in her hands, but the nausea is becoming increasingly unbearable. Criss puts his hand on her shoulder, his warmth that normally reassuring her, gives her excessive chills. "I need to go to the bathroom." She gets up hurriedly and reached the toilet just in time to throw up her day before meal. She rises to the sink to rinse her mouth and feeling waver, sits on the toilet bowl. She puts a hand on her forehead, she tries to breathe deeply, to reduce nausea, but she feels terribly low. The last time, she had thought that one of these Subway sandwiches she had eaten was not very fresh, but this time it was Criss who cooked the meal and she was used eating his sausages cheese and tomato sauce pizza without dough. She knows very well that it cannot be the food this time, she leans forward to reach the door of the bathroom, she locks it, and then she opens one of the drawers of the dresser and pulled out a kit pregnancy. She sighs "Please, let it be negative…" The only man she has slept with for one month it's Jack, Criss worked at night for three weeks, and he has just resume the pace of day this week.

_I was protected. I was…_ _Except the first time, that night, at the hotel._ She takes the famous stick and after to have pee, she leaves it on the sink, in pacing, throwing a glance at every second. _Three minutes is more than long, is endless._ Suddenly, three letters appear on the screen, Y.E.S, a red "yes", she leans against the sink to keep from falling_. _

_Holy shit! quick, my last period ... It was December 27, I know it because I had to decline the proposal of Criss before he had to go to work, so it puts my ovulation around January 10th, and I slept with Jack …_ She counts on her fingers to be sure of herself. _The 11__th__. Oh my…. _

Suddenly, the voice of Criss and his knocks on the door of the bathroom make her out of her lethargy. "Hey Liz, everything alright?" She can hear the concern in his voice. "Yeah! I'm alright…" She tries to say something to reassure him. "Girls issues!" She looks at the stick on the sink, then looks up at her reflection in the mirror. She waited for this moment for so long, and now it comes in under the most detestable circumstances possible; she sits down on the toilet and began to cry, the tears flow all alone without being able to stop them.

Liz does not even have the strength to get up, she went back to bed once after verifying that Criss had fallen asleep again. She hid the stick in the dirty laundry. When Criss stood up from work, she faked sleep. She does not want to face him. But now she finds herself alone in her apartment she wants only one thing to be in Jack's arms, and she wants him to reassure her. She uses what remains energy to her to get out of bed and grab her phone. As she dials Jack, she tries to find the right words to announce the _thing_ to him. But when he lift the handset, she lost her means and collapses in tears. "Liz? LIZ?! Is that you?" Between sobs, she tries to say something audible. "Jack, I… I need you." Jack found his usual voice he asked her very calmly: "Where are you?" "At home." "I will be there in five minutes."

She intends to hang up and listen to the rest of the phone ringing continuously until she realizes that she is in a terrible state. She turned off her phone and goes to the bathroom, she has just enough time to wash her teeth, comb her hair and tie them into a ponytail when she hears dull blows on the door. "Elizabeth?!" She opens the door, Jack is in front of her, wearing his classic black suit. She begins to burst into tears, he entered, closing the door and takes her in his arms. "Shht, shhhht, it's alright, it's alright." He stroked her head, heat allows her to calm down, she deviates from him, swallows, and looks him straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant Jack." He takes her by the shoulders. "You're _pregnant_?" He looks at her and seems to understand where she is coming. "From me?" She looks down. "Yes" He releases his grip on her. "Are you sure?" She looks up at him. "I'm pretty sure, you're the only man I slept with since my period, and the dates match with that time I wasn't protected." He does not know what to say, she moves away from him and sat on one arm of the sofa. "I'll abort" He comes to her. "No I cannot ask you to do that, You are waiting for so long to have a baby." He kneels next to her, putting his hands on her knees. "But not like that." The tears begin to fill her eyes again. "I'm married Jack! I'm married… and I slept with …get pregnant from you , while I can't from my husband…" He took both her hands in his. "Listen to me Elizabeth, this is not our priority now, if you want this baby, you're gonna keep it, and it will be up to you to decide if you want me to be the father or not." She stops crying, and watch him with eyes wide open. "It's up to you if you love me enough to leave Criss, or if you want him to be your husband and the father of your child." She stays silent, she does not know what to say anymore. His hands tightened around hers. "But know that whatever you decide, I will always be there for you no matter what." She knows exactly what she wants. She frees her hands, grabs his face and gives him one of those kisses, which she is alone to have the secret.

_I choose you Jack Donaghy._


End file.
